onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Doc Q
| jva=Naoya Uchida| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Doc Q (ドクQ, Doku Kyū) is the Blackbeard pirate crew's doctor, though, ironically, he has a sick body and needs his horse, Stronger (who is just as sick) to get around. Appearance Doc Q like the rest of his crewmates is a very large man and is always seen traveling with his horse Stronger who just as tall for a horse. With a slightly longer nose than normal and an unshaven face with straight tattoos coming from his hairline to the corner of his eyes. He is seen wearing a furry coat, wide brimmed beaten hat and what appears to be a hangman's noose around his neck. As he is by his own admission very sickly it often shows on his expressions but despite that he also displays occasional smiles on matters he finds impressive. Personality He, like the rest of his crew believes in fate, even though it seems to center more around the belief of luck. He seems to note when people are lucky or unlucky, and praises those with luck. He is very well aware of his sick body, but accepts it and even laughs about it. Abilities and Powers As the doctor of the crew, Doc Q has the medical training to help them. He also uses apples that have been mixed with explosives to give to his victims. Doc Q has been seen carrying around a bag on his back. In present times, these bags are used to carry a scythe and are, unsurprisingly, named 'scythe bags'. During the group attack of the Blackbeard Pirates upon Whitebeard, he is seen using a double-bladed scythe; i.e. a scythe that has a scythe blade coming out on both sides. History Mock Town He meets Luffy, Zoro, and Nami during the Jaya arc, while in Mock Town. After the Straw Hats help him get back on his horse, he offers Luffy an apple from the basket he is carrying. Unbeknownst to Luffy, Doc Q had been offering explosive apples to other pirates in Mock Town, who would then explode once they ate it. Luckily for Luffy, he picks a dud, and Doc Q tells him he is very lucky before riding off. One Piece Manga - Vol.24 - Chapter 223 Strangely, he is seen rowing on Blackbeard's ship, even though his body is supposedly sick and weak. One Piece Manga - Vol.25 - Chapter 236 Banaro Island While plundering a town on Banaro Island Van Auger read about the incident with the Straw Hats at Enies Lobby. Lafitte mentions the Sea Train and the fact that Water 7 was nearby. Doc Q then agreed that the Straw Hat Pirates were an unlucky bunch. This would later be proven false by the sudden arrival of Ace. Later on he, alongside the rest of his crew, stood on the side lines while watching the fight between Blackbeard and Ace. Impel Down Arc While Luffy was rioting in Level 4, Doc Q arrived at Impel Down along with his captain and crew. They have shown obvious hostility and have forced their way into the great prison. Their objective in visiting the prison, uninvited, is still unknown but Blackbeard said that it is something that will shake the world to it's core. Furthermore they stated that Luffy was a very lucky kid. After exchanging words with Impel Down's mass breakout army, Doc Q and the rest of the crew are caught and poisoned by Magellan's Hydra technique. Later, the whole crew is saved by an antidote from former Chief Guard Shiryuu, who accepts Blackbeard's offer and joins their crew. Current Events Doc Q and his horse Stronger are spotted along with the other members of the Blackbeard Pirates on the execution platform where they were watching the events that unfold on the battlefield. Currently he and the others came to Marineford because they wanted to witness Whitebeard's death. Translation and Dub Issues His nickname is Shinigami (死神, "god of death" or "grim reaper"). References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Doctors Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Villains